1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to systems and methods of network-based communication systems. More particularly, this invention relates to the systems and methods of techniques for information content management in the network-based communication systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
Even though there are tremendous progresses made in the data and media content generation, storage, search, transmission and presentation technologies, there are still difficulties and limitations for a network user to convenient perform an enquiry and search process. Specifically, the process of entering the “enquiries” to start a search process often requires a wireless network user to interact with a search system in multiple “refining search” steps by repeating a user's “key-in” enquiry entry step followed by a the search system's response with a “search result presentation” step. Such step-by-step interactively and progressively refining search processes often require a user to type on a miniaturized device with a very small keypad. The search processes become very inconvenient and difficult for these mobile device users.
Such difficulties and limitations cannot be easily resolved due to the basic reasons that the framework of “enquiry entry” and “search” process are often built-in as part of the “operating system” of a mobile devices and the search systems. Changes of the search processes require fundamental and complicate changes to the software supported by the device and also by the search engine called by the mobile devices.
In the meantime, one of the most rapidly expanding aspects of wireless networking involves the accessing of information content over wireless networks via web-enabled mobile devices. Examples of such devices include mobile telephones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), palmtop computers, etc. As is well-known, these and other web-enabled devices not only provide access to the Internet, but can also be used to support other types of wireless networking functionality, such as messaging, distributed collaboration, and location-based services. With the expanded applications of wireless networked devices, especially the increased number of mobile devices, an urgent need exists to resolve the limitation and inconveniences caused by the requirement to key in multiple levels of enquiries before the proper and most relevant search results can be assessed.
Therefore, a need still exists in the field of wireless web-based network communication to provide new and improved system configuration and methods to overcome such limitations.